prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Triple H
Paul Michael Levesque (born on July 27 1969) or Triple H is a WWE superstar on the SmackDown! brand and is the former WWE Champion and 12 time World Champion. His other accomplishments include being a 5 time Intercontinental Champion & 1997 King of the Ring. He is married to Stephanie McMahon with daughter Aurora (born July 24, 2006) and he is Son in Law of Vince McMahon. Latest News *A blog entry from December 5th on Triple H's MySpace page details his return to Smackdown. "A 'Welcome back' chant caught me off gaurd right off the bat, and it bought a touch of emotion to my return. The 'Hurricane' chant was nice to hear after such a long time not hearing it. The 'I'm just saying' chant almost made me chuckle, and right behind the 'Welcome Back' was my favorite of the night!" "This Friday, Dec 5th, Hurricane Helms Returns to the Ring!", Triple H, MySpace.com. December 5, 2008. *Triple H accused John Cena of being overly devoted to his job: "This is his life, this is his wife, this is his kids. This is everything he is." Responded Cena in November in the Melbourne Herald Sun: "I don't have a wife, I don't have kids and I certainly travel 300 days a year. So, well said, Triple H. This is my family. I certainly don't have a back-up plan. This is all I have." "Cena Responds to HHH Comment", Ryan Clark, Wrestlinginc.com. November 2, 2008. *Triple H was nominated for a WWE Slammy award, along with Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho, and Batista. __TOC__ Videos Quotes .]] * "You will look into my eyes and you will know I am The Game and that I am that damn good!" "Triple H Quotes" * "Why don't you make a contribution right now to my sanity, and do the one thing you never seem to be able to do... Shut up!" * "I'm going to give you a shot at this. Let's see what you've got, punk! I'll bring the belt, you bring the balls, if you got any." * "The sign says keep off my grass, but don't be afraid to stop by and whack the weed." * "I want to thank every employee of the Federation at every level, every position. Without them I wouldn't be able to live my dream." Trivia * Triple H dated Chyna (Joanie Laurer) in real life before dating (and eventually marrying) Stephanie McMahon. * Triple H appeared on an episode of Mad TV. * Triple H appeared in the movie, Blade: Trinity, as a vampire enforcer named Jarko Grimwood. * Triple H's first "stage name" was Terra Ryzing."Triple H at About.com" Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*The Pedigree :*HH Spinebuster :*Facebuster Knee Smash *'Nicknames' :*"Cerebral Assassin" :*"The Game" :*"The King Of Kings" *'Tag teams and stables' :*D-Generation X :*Two Man Power-Trip - with Steve Austin :*Corporate Ministry :*Corporation :*Evolution :*McMahon-Helmsley Faction *'Managers' :*Chyna (WWF) (1997-1999) :*Ric Flair (WWE) :*Rick Rude (WWF) *'Theme music' :*"An die Freude" by Ludwig van Beethoven (WWF) :*"Blue Blood" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Break It Down" by The DX Band (WWF) :*"Corporate Player" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Higher Brain Pattern" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"King Of Kings" by Motörhead (WWE) :*"My Time" by The DX Band (WWF) :*"The Game" by Drowning Pool (WWE) :*"The Game" by Motörhead (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' :*World Heavyweight Champion (5 time) :*WWE Champion (7 time) :*WWF Intercontinental Champion (5 time) :*WWF European Champion (2 time) :*WWF World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Steve Austin :*King of the Ring (1997) :*Royal Rumble winner (2002) See also *Triple H’s career history *Triple H’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *Triple H profile at WWE.com H, Triple H, Triple H, Triple H, Triple H, Triple